Forum:Featured article rotation
While browsing other Wikis, I noticed an interesting featured article thing at the One Wiki to Rule Them All (The Lord of the Rings/Tolkien Wiki), which has a number of featured articles which are rotated daily. I thought this was rather neat, and I wondered whether anyone is interested in putting it into practice on this wiki? The coding is a little complicated, but I expect we could manage to get it working. You can see the One Wiki to Rule Them All's featured article page here. This would keep the interest in the featured article going nicely, rather than having just one article per month. And new featured articles could just go onto the system. Please let me know what you think of this. 19:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :I hope to someday take a vote for daily featured articles, but I don't know if we have enough good-quality articles to do that...yet. :) The Lord of the Rings wiki has done a great job of writing over three thousand articles. :If VexiWiki has enough articles now, it might be possible to do weekly featured articles? That's just one step closer, no? :-) 20:03, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::One Wiki to Rule Them All only has 32 featured articles, and just rotates them each day - so each day you come to the wiki you see a different featured article. Currently VexiWiki has 11 featured articles, and we should be able to add some more. But I would of thought 11 is enough to start with. Obviously, every 11th day, you would have the same article, but currently you've got the same article for the whole month. ::I you're interested, I'm happy to try to get the coding going on this Wiki. 08:19, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Is anybody interested in this idea? If not, that's fine, I would just like people to state their opinion. 19:09, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::Go for it. ;-) 19:39, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe you could use just seven featured articles for every day of the week (i.e. I suggest to use the magic word instead of ). Every month we would replace one of the seven featured articles with a new one. Otherwise the current system of voting for this month's featured article will make no sense. — Hellerick 01:18, 6 March 2009 (UTC) How about a featured article each week? 01:23, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I've now got it work up to day 22 of this month (and next months), and in a minute I'll finish it off up to 31. To clarify, this is what I was imagining would happen: I thought that the current system for monthly featured articles would be scrapped, and we could vote upon new featured articles at VexiWiki:Featured articles/Voting, or some such. New featured articles would be the next number, so the next featured article we get would be Template:F/12. It would overwrite what's currently there (Space), and then the rest of them would be shunted up. Once we've got 31 featured articles, we would change it so you have Template:F/1/1, meaning the featured article on day 1 of month 1. So then you could have the correct number for each month. ::I did this because I thought it would add a lot more variety to the whole thing, and make it a lot more interesting than having one a month (or even a week). If you don't like it, that's fine, I'll get rid of them all, but I thought that it would be a lot better. By the way, it should be quite easy to get a number more featured articles, I know of several already. 07:42, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::To tell the truth I simply don't understand what you're trying to say. You propose to have 31 featured articles at one time, right? And to replace one of them every month (?). But why Template:F/12 was chosen to be "the next number" now, and not something else? What the sentence about Template:F/1/1 is supposed to mean is absolutely beyond my understanding. — Hellerick 09:24, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Oh dear, I'm obviously not doing this too well. Right, what I'm saying is that we have a certain number of featured articles - we never replace any of the. New ones are just added to the list of featured articles. The system I have put in does one featured article, followed by another, followed by another, 11 times, and then starts over again at with the first article. New ones would overwrite Template:F/12, because the next featured article is the twelth on the wiki. Then you would have 12 featured articles which rotate daily. And so on. Do you understand now? The Template:F/1/1 things is for when we have more than 31 featured articleds, and means month 1, day 1. The next would be month 1, day 2 and and so on. For month 2, you'd have the same thing. 09:41, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Possible featured articles: *Quebec (already suggested) *New Mexico *Austria *Belarus 08:16, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :You know, I really love the idea, but in my opinion, it's much too complicated. I'd rather stick to the monthly way of choosing featured articles. 15:51, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Maybe I'm stupid, but I still don't understand what Bethel's idea is. Therefore I support FlagFreak in the issue. — Hellerick 17:27, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe this will explain it (sorry if it's too fast): 19:54, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Watercooler